Slender Mane
|Cutie Mark = The Operator Symbol |Owner = Various Article by User:Rossticus}} Slender Mane is a sentient being which allegedly roams the Everfree Forest. A creature which assumes the form of a pony to stalk its victims, the Slender Mane is widely regarded as a folk legend; though some claim to confirm its existence, and others go as far as portraying it as a deity. Background The Slenderpony is an unknown species of unknown gender (despite the common depictions as male). The origins of the creature remain undisclosed, but theories suggest it may to have escaped from the realm of Tartarus. The modus operandi of Slender is to prey on ponies who wander into its locale. In most cases, it seeks to end the life of vulnerable individuals. Less usually, it may abduct ponies to convert them into slavelike Proxies. Both these outcomes are frequently preceded by a campaign of intimidation, through atmosphere and suspense. Its true goal is unknown. Nonetheless, stories propose may serve a higher being. Slender has a particular affinity for colts and fillies, with it often associated with abducted younglings. With no reports of missing young found, this may imply that it sets out to form friendships or condition them into servitude. Encounters with Slenderpony typically occur during the night-time in rural areas (especially forests), or places of urban decay. Viewing the Slender Mane directly, the individual will experience a slow descent into madness, represented as an exacerbating visual static. Those who escape the vicinity are subject to extreme paranoia, insomnia and migraines. Within months, they are never seen again. Most individuals who disturb the creature on their travels are unlikely to survive; however, it is the survivors' stories which have thrust it into the public consciousness. These stories have further discouraged individuals from entering the deep Everfree forest. On the other side of the spectrum, some have dedicated their loyalty towards Slender as a godlike figure. Appearance Physically, the Slender Mane is capable of assuming the form of an Earth pony, Pegasus, or Unicorn. As the name suggests, Slender is somewhat narrow in posture, but its intimidation arises from its long legs, making it taller than the average Equestrian. Upon close inspection, it possesses no eyes, but blank sockets. In addition, it does not appear to have a mouth, and is likely to communicate telepathically. Atypical of Equestrian antagonists, the being wears a black suit with a white shirt, always accompanied by a red or black tie. Sources have claimed that it possesses a cutie mark in the scribbled form of a cross within a circle. Other sources present the symbol above the material of the suit. Abilities *'Metamorphosis' – The creature is frequently portrayed as similar to an Equestrian pony; however, some believe this is not the original form, and likely uses this form to gain the initial trust of victims. When attacking, it prefers to use a group of bodily protrusions called tendrils. *'Teleportation' – Slender Mane is capable of teleporting in the immediate area, but it selects to do this towards the end of its hunt. *'Enhanced strength' – The tendrils have the strength equivalent to several stallions. No individual is able to knock it off its feet. *'Psychokinesis' – Weak-minded ponies are most likely to fall victim to the Slender Mane's mind control. Those who fall prey will offer servitude as Proxies. It is possible that psychokinesis is also used on fillies and colts to put them at ease. Combined, these abilities render the Slender Mane virtually unstoppable. In the favor of ponykind, civilization is not its preferred stalking ground. External links *[[w:c:mlpfanart:Slenderpony|'Slenderpony']] on My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki – Brony community's perspective of the character, including the real life origins and gallery *[[Slender Pony|'Slender Pony']] – another in-universe perspective of the character Category:Non-pony characters Category:Creature Category:Villain